


Chasing Tails

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Transformation, He's also an absolute dork and I love him, Regris is the tech wiz don't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith's Galra features emerge, but he seems most interested in his tail.





	Chasing Tails

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Keith having Galra features and then I thought about him chasing his tail and this fic happened.

Keith woke up to a vague, throbbing ache in his hands.

It was nearly pitch black in the room that housed the nest. After Keith had expressed that the dim lights that were kept on made it hard for him to sleep, Antok had covered them at night with what Keith had come to recognize as a Galra equivalent of blackout fabric. To his left, he could make out the sleeping form of Ulaz, and he was fairly sure Thace was cuddling Ulaz from behind. Kolivan was sleeping on his right, tucked close to Antok's chest. When Keith concentrated, he could make out the form of Regris sleeping on top of all of them, his head pillowed on Thace's arm and his tail wrapped loosely around Keith. He hadn't quite gotten close enough to the five of them to feel comfortable with cuddling, but Keith could understand. He had lost his pack, nothing could replace that. It would take a while to get used to another pack.

He shifted so that he was facing Ulaz. He noticed that Ulaz's mouth was slightly open, and he was drooling a bit onto his pillow. His ears flicked every now and then, and Keith thought it was in response to what he was dreaming about. Well, at least one of them was dead to the world for a while. At least, he thought so until Ulaz blinked his eyes open, as though sensing someone watching him.

"Is something wrong, kit? It is still night, why are you awake?" Ulaz asked. Keith shrugged.

"My hands hurt a bit. I think I just slept on them wrong, but it woke me up." He said. Ulaz grabbed one of his hands and pulled it close, and Keith wouldn't deny being scared at what he saw. 

His hand was miscolored, a slightly darker shade than the rest of his arm, fading up into his wrist. His nails seemed to have narrowed and sharpened at the end. Keoth gpanced at Ulaz worriedly, a bit panicked at what he saw because it definitely wasn't normal. However, he was shocked to see a small smile on Ulaz's face.

"Nothing is wrong, kit. I can not quite explain why, but it seems as though your Galra features are becoming more prominent. Perhaps it is because of an environment better suited to your Galra needs." Ulaz explained. Oh, so his nails were turning into claws.

"Well then why is it painful?" Keith asked, his voice a bit louder than he would have liked, causing Kolivan to stir and bury his face in his pillow, as though trying to block out the noise.

"Well, your body is essentially changing into a more Galra physique. Your skin is stretching I am sure other parts will start to ache as well. I can go get some painkillers for you if you want." Ulaz offered, getting up when Keith nodded. The disappearance of Ulaz's legs caused Regris' hips to dip into the space left, causing the smaller Galra to whine irritably and squirm until he got comfortable again, quieting. Keith couldn't deny that it was cute to watch.

Ulaz came back in with the painkillers and a cup of water for Keith, helping him sit up. Keith smiled as he knocked back the pill, curling up against Ulaz. Ulaz had finer, thinner fur than the others, and he got cold just as easily as Keith did as a result. He wrapped a blanket around them both, holding Keith securely.

"Think about it, kit. You might have fur or claws or you might have yellow eyes! The possibilities are endless." He said. Keith smiled. Maybe he would look more like his mom now. The thought made him perk up in excitement. He wouldn't look exactly like her, he knew, but he might have some idea of what she had looked like.

Thace tried to cuddle closer to Ulaz, waking up when his face made contact with Keith's legs instead of Ulaz's back. He looked up and tilted his head.

"What's going on?" He asked, slightly put off that Ulaz had moved and was out of his reach to cuddle. Ulaz smiled gently.

"Keith is gaining Galra features." He said as an explanation, a soft coo leaving him when he saw how upset Thace got in response to him being out of reach. Thace smiled a bit and glanced at Keith, who was looking at his claw-like nails in wonder.

He shifted closer to the two and paused when he heard a soft thump against the soft bottom of the nest. Glancing over, he saw Regris lifting himself up, more than a bit irritated that the three people supporting his upper body had disappeared from their spots. He looked over and crossed his arms over his chest, his tail thumping on the pillows. Thace could help a laugh at how adorable it was, patting his head.

"Sorry, little kit. Go back to sleep." He said. Regris shrugged, knowing that it would take him a while to get back to sleep. He glanced around and smiled when he saw Keith awake.

"Keith! Wanna watch the moving pictures with me?" He asked, reaching for his datapad. He didn't know why, but human things were endlessly interesting to him.

"Moving pictures?" Keith asked, confused. Regris was an easily excitable Galra, far more comfortable with his kit instincts, but he still had no clue what he was referring to.

"Yeah, the moving pictures that Pidge helped me load onto my datapad last time we visited!" Regris said. Oh, he meant movies. Pidge had helped him load movies onto his datapad, both for himself and for anyone else who was interested in them. There was everything from Paranormal Activity to the Lion King. The two had really hit it off, and Keith wasn't all the surprised. They both were exceptionally skilled when it came to different types of technology, of course they would bond.

"Sure." Keith said, helping Regris navigate through the movies, settling on Bambi. He smiled when he heard Regris' tail excitedly beating against the pillows. It seemed like his tail did most of the expressing.

"We actually call them movies." He said off-handedly, and Regris gasped with realization.

"Because they move!" He said. Keith laughed a bit and nodded. Thace loved watching the two kits interact like this. Perhaps Regris would be able to coax Keith into giving into his kit needs and wants.

The two apparently didn't realize how loud they were being, because Kolivan and Antok slowly roused from their sleep at the laughter from the two kits. While they were glad they were excited and happy, did it have to be in the middle of the night?

"What's going on here?" Kolivan asked, looking onto the scene before him. Thace and Ulaz were cuddling, and Keith and Regris were sharing a datapad that appeared to have moving pictures of Earth, and animals that were unfamiliar to Kolivan but looked friendly. Was it something for kits? It certainly looked to have bright colors that would appeal to a kit. What an interesting Earth item.

"Keith is gaining Galra features, which is keeping him awake because its uncomfortable." Ulaz explained, adjusting the blanket that was around Keith's shoulders.

Keith glanced up at Kolivan, and Kolivan couldn't lie when he said he was surprised. His eyes had taken on a barely noticable yellow tint, and his skin was a darker shade, but one that definitely was not normal for humans from what he had been told about the range of human skin tones, so he suspected that it was a shade of purple if he turned on the light. His nails had sharpened and narrowed into claws, and his ears had grown larger and pointed just slightly at the end. 

Keith was sure that Regris was going to love Bambi. He was so interested in human animals, and this was a good example of them, mostly not dangerous and not very frightening. 

And Regris did love the movie, except for a short cry he had over the death of Bambi's mom, because it reminded him a lot of his own pack. It hadn't taken much to calm him down, because he was quickly attracted to the bright colors that were so vibrant.

"Is it like this everywhere on Earth?" He asked once the movie was finished. Keith shook his head.

"No. The animals don't actually talk, they just made it seem that way. And not everywhere is a forest. Some places are, some are deserts or- ah! Ulaz, why does it hurt so bad!?" He said, clutching at his lower back. The painkillers were doing nothing to numb whatever pain it was.

Ulaz gently moved the blanket away from Keith, concerned. He gasped a bit when he what was unmistakably a tail developing.

"Sorry, kit, but you have a tail developing. It is straining your muscles and that is why it hurts." He said. Keith leaned against Ulaz and mewled softly, trying to convey his exhaustion and his want for comfort. Ulaz responded immediately, hugging him and rubbing his back as he wrapped him in the blanket.

"Try and rest, kit. It will pass soon." He said, grooming him in an attempt to soothe him. Keith was able to drift into a light sleep, but the slightest sound was sure to wake him up.

When Antok glanced around the room, he saw that Regris could barely even keep himself upright, dozing off where he sat. He moved towards him and gently took the datapad, setting it aside.

"It is time for all kits to get some rest." He said softly, guiding Regris' body to lay down, draping one of the thinner blankets over him. Regris had thicker fur, so there was more of a risk of him getting too warm rather than too cold.

Regris curled up against Antok, his tail thumping lazily for a few minutes before draping limply along his leg. He sighed and yawned, his eyes drifting shut slowly. Kolivan laid down next to the group and smiled.

"Two kits now." He said, glancing between Keith and Regris. Thace nodded and gently undid Kolivan's braid, letting the wavy hair fall down his back. 

"Yes, they seem to be good friends. These 'movies' seem to distract them." Thace said. Ulaz nodded.

"Yes, it is interesting. Do you think they are for kits? The bright colors wouod certainly attract a Galra kit, perhaps it is the same for human kits?" He asked. Kolivan nodded.

"I think being attracted by bright colors is a universal kit trait." He said. Thace shrugged and grabbed some blankets, wrapping one around everyone.

"We all need sleep." He said simply.

-

Everyone woke up to Keith sitting up, examining himself from what he could see.

Where his eyes had been white had turned a bright yellow, the purple of his irises and the black of his pupils remaining. His skin had turned a pale shade of purple, not nearly as pale as Ulaz but not as vibrant as Thace. Fine, thin fur coated his body, and his ears had pointed at the tips and widened. His once blunt canine teeth had sharpened and lengthened into fangs, and his tongue had become rougher, more suited to grooming. A long tail was alternating between smacking the ground and wagging back and forth, as though Keith had no control over it. 

Ulaz smiled and reached out, patting Keith's shoulder. Keith glanced at him and grinned, his tail thumping faster. Regris smiled a bit.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit. Your tail will be seriously sore if you hit it too hard. Trust me, I speak from experience." He said. Keith frowned.

"I don't know how to stop it." He said, he watched his tail for a few minutes and got up. His tail just barely brushed the ground. Watching it wave back and forth was beginning to irritate him. Muscles he never knew existed were strained, and he was aching like Regris had said. He turned around once in and attempt to catch his tail as it waved, pausing when he couldn't grab it quick enough.

He turned around and around until he felt dizzy, trying to grab his tail to stop it. He was vaguely aware of how rediculous he must look, based off of the soft laugjter of his packmates.

A firm hand around his tail stopped it. Looking over, Keith saw Antok looking at him with an amused expression, helping Keith sit diwn without crushing his tail. That would definitely take some time to get used to.

Keith smiled at his pack. He looked like them now, no longer standing out. He was still the shortest, but at least he didn't stand out so obviously. 

He really liked the grins his pack was giving him, too. They were proud of him, and that warmed his heart.


End file.
